


wicca

by kimchaewon



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wicca, Witchcraft, Witches, seances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchaewon/pseuds/kimchaewon
Summary: 7 girls who do witchcraft





	wicca

they held each other’s hands tightly. the scent of sage wafted throughout the room. the only light was that of candles, illuminating the board on the circular table. their eyes were closed, each breathing deeply, yet minji opened her eyes.

“are we all ready?” she asked softly. bora hummed in response, slowly opening her eyes, handong mimicking her actions right after. gahyeon sighed, eyes opening very slowly, as if waking from sleep. yoohyeon and yoobin had opened their eyes at this point. siyeon had slowly opened her eyes, taking in a deep breath. 

“i think so,” bora said, squeezing minji’s hand. “who will be the medium?”

“siyeon should be,” gahyeon suggested, a bright smile growing on her face; she knew siyeon enjoyed being the medium. the other girls nodded. siyeon smiled. 

“okay,” she started, “put one finger on the pointer.” slowly, almost reluctantly, each of them put a finger on the pointer. they slowly moved the pointer around, before moving it to  _ g _ . “okay,” siyeon drew a deep breath, “remember, stay positive.” the others nodded.

“welcome, are you willing to speak with us?” the pointer stayed still for a moment before moving to  _ yes _ . siyeon let out a small breath that she hadn’t even realized she was holding. 

“how many of you are with us?” she asked. the pointer slowly moved to  _ 1 _ . 

‘ _ this will be a peaceful one, _ ’ siyeon thought.


End file.
